


Etched in Stone

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Adam/Hiro if you squint, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere mid-S2.</p><p>He would be Adam, become the beginning, whilst sending others to their End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etched in Stone

It can never be said that he ever took joy in killing; no, those lives over the many years had done nothing to satisfy his thirst. His life had been a series of empty interludes ever since that one fleeting moment underneath a cherry blossom sky when his life was irrevocably changed.

After that, he went through the motions, determined to gain revenge upon the one who had broken his heart. First thing he did was to strip away the name Kensei; the name that he could no longer lay claim to, for the man who did those deeds was no longer the same man who walked this Earth.

He was reborn anew; creating a path of fire and blood in his wake wherever he went. His sword was his only constant companion, the only one who never let him down. He was failed by Yaeko as he would be failed by her great-granddaughter so many years later. As he was failed by everyone, really. Humanity showed its true face through the constant years of bloodshed and war. The cries of the anguished mingled with the screams of the triumphant. And never, in the middle of it all was any real proof that humanity had any sort of redeeming value.

Sun Tzu said it all; "If you know both yourself and your enemy, you can win a hundred battles without a single loss." He had heard it often enough. And he had learned the lesson well. No, if anything, the people he met or seen only cemented his furthering belief that humanity had lost its way and they needed a guiding touch to see them through, if there was to be any value in the whole of people

So, while he had taken various names over the years, this revelation made choosing _his_ name all the easier. His _true_ name.

He would be Adam, become the beginning, whilst sending others to their End.

He would become the salvation of everyone. _He_ would be the Hero this time, not his very own Benedict Arnold. No...his carp would have to face him one day and he would make him see the shaping of the world by his hands.

 


End file.
